


The Gotham Story

by whiteroses77



Series: Grant-ed [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark return to the Manor from their trip to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gotham Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to An Affair to Remember.

TITLE: The Gotham Story 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Dick/Roy  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3908  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark return to the Manor from their trip to New York.  
Authors note: Sequel to An Affair to Remember.

~*~

The intercom crackled to life and the familiar English accent came through the speaker, “I am just pulling the car into the driveway with Master Bruce and Master Clark. You requested that I inform you when we arrived.”

He grinned, “Thanks, Alfred, I’ll be there straightaway.”

He glanced around, at his friends who were slumped on the couch; they had fallen asleep during the movie they had all been watching. He laughed inwardly, lightweights! He left the summerhouse and then ran across the lawn, in through the kitchen door; he skidded down the highly polished hallway floor, leapt, and sat himself down on the balustrade on the grand staircase. 

When the front opened and Bruce and Clark entered, he crowed, “The lovebirds have finally made it home.”

Bruce raised his gaze to him and said sternly, “You should be in bed.”

He wagged his finger at him, “That’s probably what you will be telling Clark very soon.”

Bruce scowled at him, “Don’t be cheeky.”

He shook his head at him, and then smiled brightly, “Hey, Clark.”

Clark returned the smile as he always did, “Hi, Dick.”

Dick Grayson’s gaze flickered between the two older men, “So, how did you do it, Clark. How did you finally manage to get him to have some fun?”

His mentor glared at him, “It’s none of your business, now get upstairs to bed.”

Dick rolled his eyes, “First of all, I think I’m old enough now to decide when to go to bed. Secondly, I’m not sleeping upstairs, Roy and Wally are here, and we’re staying in the summerhouse for the weekend.”

Bruce grumbled at being undermined, but then Clark poked him in the side, “Hey.”

Bruce gave Clark a sideways look and then a smile came to his face. Dick was amazed, “Wow, Clark, what the hell did you do to him?”

Bruce squinted at Dick, “Language…!”

Dick rolled his eyes, and Clark laughed, so then Bruce smiled but shook his head in exasperation and said to Clark, “Come on, Clark. We will leave the night bird to it.”

Bruce set off up the steps and Clark grinned at Dick. Dick asked quietly, “What’s happened to Grumpy?”

Bruce called back, “I heard that!”

Clark winked, “C’mon, Dick. You should be able to guess.”

Dick smiled softly at Clark, “Yeah, I can guess. But it’s about time, Clark.”

Clark shrugged, and pursed his lips, “I know.”

“How long are you staying for?”

Clark shrugged again, “Initially, for the weekend then back to Metropolis, before we try to figure out where we go from here.”

Dick admitted, “I hope you decide to move in here. It will be a great, and it will also be good for Bruce and Alfred to have you here when I go to college in the fall.”

Clark floated to him, and reached out and ruffled Dick’s hair, and then his fingers curved around and stroked his cheek. Exactly, the same as he had always done since he was a just boy, “We’ll see.” 

And then, Clark started up the stairs after Bruce. 

Dick called out, “Goodnight, Clark.”

Clark called behind him, “Night, little bird.”

Dick jumped up, sprang from the balustrade, and headed back to the summerhouse.

~”~

It was mid-morning and Dick and Roy had had a hearty breakfast cooked by Alfred. Wally was having triple helpings. He claimed he needed the extra energy for his speed. Roy rolled his eyes and reminded him, “Geez, Wally. We’re on vacation you don’t need to use your powers while we’re here, therefore you don’t need extra pancakes.”

Wally shrugged, “Everyone needs extra pancakes.” And then he stuffed yet another pancake into his mouth.

After Wally had finally finished eating, they returned to the summerhouse. They were sitting on the overstuffed couches, just chatting. Dick mentioned that Bruce had returned last night with his boyfriend and Wally exclaimed, “Man, I still can’t believe that your… whatever… Batman is gay. How does that happen, huh?” 

Dick’s gaze flickered between Wally and Roy. Roy rolled his eyes and smirked in amusement, and Dick shook his head in wonder, “I think he’s bisexual, besides you can’t control who you are attracted to.”

Wally frowned, “Yeah, but look at all the hot women he had the choice of, why would he need to…you know!”

Dick grimaced. He wondered about Wally sometimes. He glanced out of the window. He saw Bruce exit the Manor. He approached the pool and then removed his robe, and then he dove into the swimming pool for his morning swim.

Roy spoke up, “You know, Wally, they reckon that there’s no such thing as gay or straight, that everyone is on a spectrum, and very few people are at the extreme ends, and most hover around in the middle somewhere.”

Wally looked perplexed, and then stated, “In that case, I think I must be one of those few people at the completely straight end. It’s chicks all the way for me.”

Dick wondered about what Roy had just told them. He wondered where he was on that spectrum. He definitely liked girls – women but… He glanced out of the window. He saw Clark leave the house and walk to the edge of the pool. He saw Bruce swim to the edge and speak to him. Then Clark was removing his robe, his muscular body, gleaming in the sunlight, filling out his blue swimming trunks. He watched as Clark gracefully dived in to join Bruce. 

Dick returned his attention to his friends. He queried, “So, okay question, there’s some sort of catastrophe and the League and the Titan’s manage to save the world but all woman die anyway. What do you do?”

Wally’s eyes widened in alarm, “Oh, don’t say scary things like that Rob!”

He ignored Wally’s worried look, and pushed, “No, what would you do, stay celibate?”

Wally looked confused, “What… what does that mean?”

Roy laughed, “It means no sex, ever.”

Wally was shaking his head in denial, and Dick sighed, maybe the concept was too much for Wally to take in. “Okay, forget that… it’s a matter of life or death, you have to have sex with a man. It can be any man. Who would you choose?”

Wally sat there seemingly in deep thought. Dick glanced at Roy, who let his gaze glide slowly over Dick’s body. Dick frowned minutely, and Roy smiled smugly at him. 

Geez, Roy thought he was so funny, didn’t he? Dick gave him the evil eye, and turned away and gazed out of the window. He saw Bruce climb out of the pool, and Dick’s gaze took in the finely tuned, fit body of his mentor. He swallowed to wet his dry mouth. Then Clark pulled himself out of the pool, his body glistening from the water and Dick licked his lips. 

Wally exclaimed, “Superman.”

Dick’s head whipped around to his friend, Clark’s identity was something he hadn’t shared with his friends. Clark had never actually given permission one way or another, so Dick hadn’t revealed anything.

But Wally wasn’t looking out of the window; he was still sitting there looking unusually thoughtful. “I think it would have to be Superman, you know if I didn’t have a choice.”

Dick grinned, and laughed in hilarity, “So, you don’t understand why Bruce would want to be with another man, but if you had to have sex with one, it would be Superman?”

Both red heads stared at him, uncomprehending his amusement.

Wally nodded, “I guess.”

Dick grinned and glanced out of the window again. Clark and Bruce were stretching out to sunbathe. Dick asked, “Why him?”

“Because he’s really good looking, and he’s not exactly a man.”

Roy burst out laughing, “He might be an alien but he’s still a man, you know you might get a clue from his name, ‘SuperMAN’.”

Dick nodded, “Believe me, he’s a man. It’s not something you can miss, especially when you’re standing right next to him.”

Roy rolled his eyes, “Don’t get him started on his hero.”

Dick squinted at him.

Wally replied, “You know if Batman had ended up with Superman, it would have been more understandable.” Wally’s eyes widened like saucers, “You don’t think that’s it, do you? Being around Superman is what made Batman gay?”

Oh, for god sake! Wally’s point of view was cracked but his assessment was closer to the truth than even Wally realised.

Wally cried, “It’s those little red panties, it draws your attention straight to it.”

Roy sniggered, “I think you’re right, Wally, it’s the little panties fault.” Roy turned his gaze to Dick, “Those little panties always show off the finest tightest asses.” His gaze dropped to Dick’s groin area and he winked.

Dick swallowed and shifted around slightly. Why was Roy being such an asshole today? He avoided Roy’s gaze and returned it to Clark and Bruce. He saw Clark sit up and then turn towards Bruce. He leaned over, and he kissed him and Bruce reached up, and cupped Clark’s head and responded unreservedly. 

Wow, he had spent years watching them dance around each other. Although, he had been young when he first met them, he had realised what it had all meant. 

Before his parent’s death, when they would practise a tough routine, they would spend hours totally focusing on the job at hand, and they would put their feelings aside, but there was always subtle looks between them, a rare touch, a unconscious brush against each other, a smile. Dick had witnessed these kinds of moments between two of the most important men in his life, and all the while, he and Alfred would share knowing looks and smiles of their own.

Therefore, to actually witness them freely showing and acting on those feelings, it was … fantastic… wonderful… sexy. He glanced at Roy and then back out the window. They had been best friends for years, and now they were finally getting physical. He hardened in his jeans. Shit. He returned his eyes to Roy, whose own eyes widened slightly and Dick found himself getting embarrassed. He glanced at Wally, who still looked oddly contemplative. He looked back at Roy and then he jumped up and excused himself. 

He felt eyes on him as he hurried from the lounge into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the floor length mirror and studied his reflection, at the bulge in his jeans. Shit. He shook his head and palmed himself. 

And wasn’t this all kinds of wrong? Wrong, because he had no definite answer for the cause. Was it all the talk of sex, or was it watching two men who had been like… he didn’t know a proper name for it… uncles… older brothers… something… family… in their near nakedness and obvious intimacy, or was it the looks and comments from his own best friend, however teasing that was the cause…?

He rubbed his thumb against himself, and groaned and then the bedroom door opened, and Roy walked in. Dick saw through the mirror as Roy swallowed and then furtively glanced outside the door before coming inside fully. Dick stood motionless unsure what to do. Roy watched him through the mirror, his eyes on the bulge and then Dick saw him take a breath. 

“Do you need any help with that, Rob?”

A tingle of excitement shot through him. God, before all those looks, Dick had thought Roy was being stupid, and even now, he didn’t know if this was part of some joke. He decided to bluff it out, he cocked his hip and arched slightly, exposing his jeans covered ass to scrutiny. He asked sassily, “I thought it was my ass in my little panties you liked?”

Roy held his gaze in the reflection, until any sense of joking faded away. Dick swallowed nervously. He turned around, “Roy…?”

Roy approached him slowly, and then leaned into his personal space, “I don’t want to wait as long as they did …” 

Dick’s eyes widened, “How do you know about…?”

Roy frowned, “How do you think? Ollie.”

Of course, it was just that when Clark came here, and worked with them sometimes, it was easy to think of Clark as theirs, well he was now anyhow. Dick nodded, “Yeah, it did take them a long time.”

Roy held his gaze, “I don’t want us to miss out on each other.”

Dick licked his lips nervously and leaned in the rest of the way and he kissed his friend.

}**{

Clark held his head to him, and flicked his tongue into his open mouth, hmm, so delicious. The strong fist tightened in his hair. He groaned into his mouth, he murmured against his lips, “Hmm, Bruce.”

Bruce moaned lustfully. His hands grasped Clark’s shoulders and he sighed as Bruce then ran them over his back. Last night they had returned from New York, where they had bumped into each other and after a case of mistaken identity, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, after all these years of being best friends. 

Although they’d made love several times since that first night, to Clark being with Bruce, tasting Bruce now was just as exciting as that first time. Some people would say it was just a honeymoon period, that the desire would wane after a while, except he and Bruce had years of hidden feelings and desire to make up for. 

Clark caressed Bruce’s strong chest, ran his hand down his muscled abdomen. He murmured, “I want you.”

Clark’s hand palmed Bruce’s crotch, then a bird cawed overhead and brought them to their senses. Clark glanced around. They were still at poolside, the sun beat down on them. He returned his gaze to Bruce, who raised a cocky eyebrow at him. “The man with the enhanced senses, forgot where we are?”

Clark licked his lips playfully, “You should take it as a compliment.”

Bruce groaned, arched, and pushed his groin against Clark’s, “I do.” Clark let out a guttural moan at the feeling of the hardening cock against his own. Bruce continued, “Why don’t you use those senses to see how much privacy we have here.”

Clark chuckled, “I should’ve always known from the Batsuit that you were kinky.”

Bruce laughed as well, “You’ve got room to talk about kinky suits.”

Clark was in awe of the light-heartedness that Bruce had shown him since his declaration of love to him. He listened around him and smiled, “Alfred is sorting out the pantry, whistling a jaunty tune.”

Bruce smiled softly, “We do seem to have made his week.”

Clark nodded. He continued his search, and his eyes widened slightly, “Um, Dick is …um, busy at the moment …”

Bruce frowned up at him, “What are you hiding?”

Clark smiled, “Nothing, Dick and Roy are just doing some bonding.”

He listened again for their third companion. He frowned at the silence, only quick breathing. He did a quick scan, Clark’s eyes widened in dismay, “What the hell?”

Bruce glanced around warily, “What…?”

Clark motioned in the direction, “Wally West is in there, at the window, watching us.”

Bruce looked shocked and then he growled, “I’ll kill the pervy little bastard.”

They both stood up and then Bruce pointed at Wally through the window and crooked his finger at him, “Get over here!”

Clark saw Wally glance around frantically and then he left the summerhouse and rushed over to them at human speed. When he reached them, Bruce demanded, “What the hell are you doing, Wally?”

The red head swallowed staring at Bruce, “I…I um, research… in case of a global disaster.”

Clark frowned in confusion, he asked, “What kind of disaster?”

Wally glanced at Clark and then his mouth dropped open, “It is you, man, I knew it, I told them.”

“What…?”

Wally grinned, “I knew it was Superman who made Batman gay!”

Clark burst out laughing, and smirked at Bruce, Bruce clenched his teeth, he told Wally, “Just…go…away.”

Wally nodded, and grinned, “I knew it.”

Then he sped off back to the summerhouse.

~*~

They entered the master bedroom; Bruce was still annoyed with Wally’s assessment. Clark slipped out of his swimming trunks and then climbed onto the bed naked and laid down on his front, facing Bruce as he paced in annoyance. Clark folded his arms under his chin. He asked brashly, “What’s the problem, Bruce, you know it’s true.”

Bruce turned towards him already glaring, however, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Clark’s exhibition. Clark licked his lips slowly, “You know I make you gay.”

Bruce held his gaze, and then he dropped his own trunks, his hardening length springing out. Clark grinned and Bruce admitted, “Yes, you do.”

Clark laughed, “That’s good because…” he turned over, exposing his own hard cock, “…you make me gay too.”

Bruce approached the bed, “Hmm, what do you want?”

Clark gazed up at him. He caressed his own body with his fingers, “There’s something I would really love to do with this…” His fingers reached his cock. Bruce swallowed apprehensively, so Clark let him off the hook. “…right now I want you to wrap your lips around it, and suck it.” He took hold of his cock and offered it to his lover.

He watched as his best friend, climbed on to the bed to join him, settling between Clark’s thighs. Bruce leaned in and licked Clark’s hard cock. They groaned at the same time. Shit, he still couldn’t quite get his head around seeing Bruce Wayne really enjoying sucking his cock. It was something he’d fantasised about from time to time throughout their friendship, but it wasn’t something he had believed would ever actually happen until that night at that club.

Clark held his cock. He commanded, “Open your mouth.”

Bruce made eye contact and then did as he was told. Oh, yeah so fucking hot. Clark rubbed the head of his cock onto Bruce’s tongue. Some pre-come leaked from his cock on to it. Bruce moaned and swallowed and then resumed the position, Clark hummed, “That’s right, baby.”

Bruce echoed the hum and then flicked his tongue against the head. Clark carded Bruce’s hair. He pulled him up to him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in his mouth. Then he forced Bruce’s head back down, Bruce groaned loudly and then opened his mouth again. 

Oh, fuck he made him so fucking crazy. Clark tapped his cock-head against the waiting tongue several times and then plunged in, Bruce gagged once and then swallowed around him, and Clark cupped his head, and went deeper and then began thrusting into the tight throat. 

Bruce made some unintelligible noises around Clark’s cock and then his hand scrambled between his own thighs and he began pumping his own cock furiously. 

Clark asked smugly, “You like it, don’t you. You like sucking my cock?”

Bruce held his gaze and Clark asked, “Thought about it for years, didn’t you, huh? Wanted me so badly, wanted to fuck my ass with that big cock?”

Bruce mewled around his cock and Clark demanded, “C’mon then, do it!”

Bruce pulled off, panting, “You’ve got a dirty mouth, Mr Kent.”

Clark grinned naughtily, “You love it!”

Bruce attacked his mouth and bucked against him, Clark’s hands curved around Bruce’s buttocks, he spread his cheeks, and Bruce moaned but didn’t stop kissing him. Clark started to wonder if it was possible that Bruce would give him what he wanted. He slid his fingers down the valley of his cheeks, laid his fingers against him without pushing in. he just held them against him. 

Bruce flicked his tongue against Clark’s and his own bucking brought friction there, Bruce moaned, and Clark smiled into the kiss, because he knew there was a definite possibility for the future, not that Clark was going to push for it this soon in their relationship. Bruce positioned his cock against him, and gazed down and asked, “Are you ready for me?”

Clark nodded, “Always.”

They both groaned deeply at the first push in. Clark thought about Bruce, about wanting Bruce and it made Bruce’s entrance easy. Bruce moaned, “You always feel so good.”

Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce, and replied, “So, do you.”

Bruce began thrusting into him slowly, and then he asked, “Really…? Are you sure?”

Clark grinned, “Oh, Bruce, really.”

Bruce came to a halt and gazed at him, “You told me that first night that you don’t bottom, Clark, that you would only do it for me.”

“That’s true, Bruce, but you do feel good.”

Bruce thrust slowly, “But you would prefer to be the one doing the fucking?”

Clark stared at his best friend, he didn’t want to lie or mislead him, he told him, “Yes, I would really love to fuck your ass.”

Bruce reflexively made a hard thrust in to him, exclaiming, “Oh, fuck.”

Clark arched into it, groaning, and Bruce asked, “Having a hard cock up your ass, it does feel good though, doesn’t it?”

Clark bucked up and laughed joyously, “It feels a lot better than I could have imagined.”

“Yeah…?”

Clark rubbed his fingers against Bruce’s centre, “Do you want to find out?”

Bruce didn’t answer but wiggled against his fingers, and Clark held his fingers there and ground up and Bruce speeded up his thrusts, until Bruce was panting, “Clark, I’m going to come.”

So Clark told him, “Come for me, Bruce.”

Then Clark groaned as Bruce filled his ass. Bruce kissed him and then withdrew, and then crawled backwards mouthing his way down Clark’s torso, his chest, his stomach, captured the head of Clark’s aching cock and sucked hungrily. Clark grasped a handful of hair and began thrusting up, Bruce growled and then swallowed around it and then again. Oh, yes, oh, yes, “Fuck, I’m coming.”

Bruce pulled off panting and then resumed the position from earlier, and caught Clark’s come on his tongue. He swallowed and then sucked the head searching for more. Clark pulled him off, and urgently dragged him up to him, and they shared a sloppy kiss.

~*~

They lay together quietly afterwards, not quite sleepy but lethargic. Clark revealed, “Dick thinks I should move in.”

Bruce turned on to his side and gazed at him, “Is that something that you would want to do?”

Clark shrugged, “My reputation as a writer means I could probably write from anywhere now.”

Bruce squinted at him, “You didn’t answer the question; do you want to?”

Sometimes, you never knew if Bruce was testing you or not, either answer could have its own set of pros and cons. Clark bucked the question, “Do you want me to move in?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Sidestepping doesn’t work with me.”

They stared at each other, a stalemate of wills. Clark sighed, “I’ll just go home in the morning then.”

Bruce grinned shark-like, “That’s a good idea, go home, sort everything out, and pack your things. You have one week, and if you’re not back here by then, I will come to Metropolis and bring you home.”

~*~

One week later

He came through the door with his luggage, and he glanced around the foyer and up at the grand staircase. He realised he had no idea where to put his things. He put down his bags and then wandered down the hallway towards the back of the house. He found Alfred. He greeted him, “Hey, Alfred.”

Alfred turned towards him, “Good afternoon, Master Clark.”

“Hi, um Alfred, do you know where I should put my stuff?”

Alfred appeared amused, “Of course, Master Clark, I have prepared a room for your office space, Sir. I have already put the items you brought here earlier, in there. If you would like to follow me, I shall show you where to put the rest of your luggage.”

Clark smiled at his old friend, “That would be great.”

Clark collected his bags from the foyer and then followed Alfred upstairs, where Alfred showed him into Bruce’s bedroom and then over to the walk-in wardrobe. Clark’s eyes widened slightly, as he saw that one side of the closet space was bare, and awaiting his clothes. Clark admitted, “I didn’t even consider that Bruce would do this.”

Alfred chuckled beside him, “I am sorry to disappoint you, Master Clark, although Master Bruce is thrilled that you are moving in here at Wayne Manor, it is I that took the liberty of doing this. I hope it meets your approval, Sir.”

Clark reached out and grasped Alfred’s shoulder, “Yes, Alfred, it does, but won’t Bruce wonder where half of his clothes are?”

Alfred raised a conspiratorial eyebrow, “Sir, this is now your home, this is your bedroom, and that is your wardrobe, Master Bruce will just have to get used to that aspect of sharing a life with someone. Besides, that wardrobe really did need de-cluttering.”

Clark chuckled, and Alfred asked, “Do you wish me to unpack and put your clothes away, Sir?”

Clark commented, “No, I can do it. I guess that’s one thing you will have to get used to, someone who tries to do everything for himself.”

Alfred nodded, “It will be interesting, Master Clark.”

~*~

Alfred had returned downstairs and Clark was putting his clothes away in the closet, he grimaced at the obvious differences in his and Bruce’s sides of the wardrobe, not only the difference in quantity but also in quality. His side looked a sorry sight compared. However, Clark wasn’t about to tell Bruce that, because he knew Bruce would want to overindulge and fill Clark’s side with new clothes. He sighed and then hung up the clothes that Bruce had already bought him during their New York trip.

Clark returned to the main bedroom and picked up the last items of clothing. He grimaced as he wondered what he should do with them. He glanced back at the wardrobe door. A happy laugh made him turn towards the doorway. 

As Dick leaned against the frame, he asked, “So, you’ve really done it?”

Clark returned the bright smile, “Yes, I have. Do you still think it’s a good idea?”

Dick bounded into the bedroom and then sat down on the bed with a bounce, “Best idea ever, Clark.”

Clark asked, “So, where is the lord of the Manor?”

“Don’t know, just said he had something to do.”

Clark sighed. He had thought that Bruce would be here to meet him. He noticed Dick studying him, he asked, “Is there something you wanted to ask me, Robin.”

Dick looked thoughtful, then he said, “Um, back when you and Bruce became best friends, you knew you were gay… or…?”

Clark nodded, “Bisexual…?”

Dick nodded nervously, “Yeah, you already knew you were bisexual, huh. So, when you…?”

Clark looked at Dick affectionately, but also in surprise, it was a rare thing for the brave and fearless little bird to sound so hesitant. Well, he wasn’t so little anymore, he had grown into a fine young man.

Clark sat next to him on the bed, he expounded, “When I met Bruce we were both in our twenties, and yes, I did know I was bisexual before I met him. It was still difficult in the beginning to balance my feelings of attraction for him, and wanting to be his friend. Most of the time, you don’t get both. Mostly, if you’re attracted to your friend or they are attracted to you, the other doesn’t feel the same way. Bruce and I didn’t realise how strongly the other felt all this time…”

Dick grinned and revealed, “I did.”

Clark rolled his eyes affectionately, “Some people are too smart for their own good.” He asked seriously, “Is this about Roy?”

Dick blinked rapidly; he licked his lips and nodded. “We… kissed, he really likes me… he said he doesn’t want to pretend he doesn’t.”

Clark studied the young man in front of him, “What about you, how do you feel?”

Dick looked unusually shy, “I’ve been having thoughts lately, noticing how good looking … some men are…”

Clark said gently, “You think you might be gay?”

Dick looked up startled, “No, I mean I still like girls…women.” He smiled shyly.

“Bisexual…?”

Dick shrugged noncommittally.

Clark reached out and took Dick’s hand, “Listen, it doesn’t make a difference, and a lot of people experiment, it’s okay.”

Dick met his gaze, “After Roy told me, I was the one who kissed him, but now I don’t know…”

“You aren’t sure if you are attracted to him or just love him as a friend?”

Dick nodded, Clark ruffled Dick’s hair, “You’ll figure it out, just make sure you’re honest about your worries with Roy, and try not to lead him on. You don’t want to lose such a good friend, do you?”

Dick grimaced, “Do you think Roy will be alright with that.”

Clark nodded, “I know that if Bruce hadn’t felt the same way as me, I wouldn’t have wanted to lose his friendship, I’m sure Roy will understand one way or the other.”

Dick smiled, “You’re the best.”

Clark stood up, “C’mon, help me figure out where to put these.” He held up the red and blue cloth.

Dick jumped from the bed, his countenance returning to normal and he exclaimed happily, “All uniforms belong in the cave. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

And then he pranced out of the door and Clark followed him down to the cave.

~*~

Superman was returning from an emergency, he flew in and then landed in the cave. The call out had been to a landslide, so he was now mud covered. He needed to change out of his uniform, and wash up. He frowned as he walked past the uniform storage recess; it was very strange to see his own spare uniforms right alongside Batman’s, and Robin’s uniforms. He continued towards the shower cubicles, which was also odd, he had always used his apartment shower to clean up after a grimy mission. He had kept his uniforms in a hidden compartment at the back of his normal closet. It was going to take time to get used to all this.

He peeled off his uniform, left it in a pile on the floor, and entered the shower and turned on the spray.

He closed his eyes and then tilted his head back, and let the water fall on to him for a few minutes, before grabbing the soap and beginning the process of washing. 

As he did so, he considered his day; he had made the move to Gotham, well actually to Wayne Manor to be more precise. He had no delusions that moving in with Bruce meant Gotham was his responsibility now, no way. He’d been Bruce’s friend a long time, he knew all about Bruce’s hang-ups, and to be honest, he was glad because Gotham just freaked him out. No, he was fine with the setup, Gotham belonged to Batman and Robin, and the rest of the world belonged to him.

He had been made welcome by Alfred this afternoon. He’d unpacked his suitcases, and then he’d had a heart to heart with Dick. Then Dick had shown him where to put his uniforms and then he had excused himself so he could phone Roy, so they could have a heart to heart of their own. Then Clark had found his new office space, and unpacked and set up his computer, and since then he’d gone to two emergencies. And all through that, Bruce hadn’t shown his face. Clark was starting to get pissed off with his so-called boyfriend. Clark grinned uncontrollably. Oh god, he still couldn’t believe it sometimes, boyfriends. Well, they weren’t exactly kids anymore; maybe it should be something serious like life-partners. Either way, he was annoyed that he hadn’t been here to welcome him home.

He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, when he felt the familiar presence behind him. He bowed his head and smiled, “I was beginning to think you were never going to come home.”

Clark sighed as two strong hands caressed his shoulders, then they travelled down his back and then to his ass. A husky voice replied next to his ear, “I wanted to give you time with Alfred and Dick alone, and I’ve been preparing your housewarming present. I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be disturbed when I gave it to you.”

Clark felt the hard cock against his ass. He said, playfully, “I hope after this long wait it will be worth it.”

Clark bared his neck for Bruce as he nipped at it and told him, “I’m hoping you’re going to love it.”

Then Bruce turned him in his arms, and Clark gazed at the aroused body of the man he loved, “I’m sure I will.” 

Then he kissed Bruce, slow but deep, and then the kiss became even wetter under the spray, Clark twined his fingers into his wet locks. “Hmm, Bruce.”

His hands sculptured the body in front of him, and Bruce groaned into Clark’s mouth. Clark’s own cock came to attention and Bruce reached down and stroked it. Clark moaned into Bruce’s mouth.

Clark’s hand reached down and massaged Bruce’s ass, and then Bruce made a sound that he had never heard before. Clark’s brow furrowed and his fingers explored. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at Bruce wide-eyed. Clark swallowed and then he ran his fingers over the foreign object. He asked in surprise, “Bruce…?”

Bruce licked his lips and gave him a half-smile, “I want this relationship to be on equal terms, Clark.”

Clark was still stunned when Bruce pulled away completely and for a split second looked shy and then he braced himself against the shower wall, he spread his legs and arched. 

Oh, fuck.

“I’m your present, if you want it.”

Clark’s cock flexed, at the words but mostly the sight. He approached Bruce and gazed at the butt plug in his boyfriend’s ass. He had been hopeful last week in bed but he had believed he was going to have to do a lot of persuading so Bruce would let him fuck him. But no, here he was all prepared and ready for him, ready for the taking, all because Bruce wanted to share everything with him.

Clark moulded himself to Bruce’s back, his cock resting against the plug, he whispered in his ear, “You love me that much?”

Bruce bowed his head, he nodded, “I can’t keep expecting you to take it, Clark, and if you can deal with it for me then I’ve got to try for you.”

Clark kissed his ear and breathily told him, “I love you, Bruce.”

Then he reached down and removed the plug. Bruce shuddered at the withdrawal and Clark asked, “You’ve been playing with that thing up your ass all day?”

Bruce turned his head and told Clark over his shoulder, “I had to be ready for you.”

Clark dropped the plug to the shower floor and then ran his fingers over Bruce’s waiting entrance, “Oh, Bruce, you are so ready.”

Then Clark kissed Bruce’s cheek and then lined up and thrust into him slowly, Bruce shuddered again, and bowed his head again and cried out, “Oh, shit Clark.”

Clark reached around, and took hold of Bruce’s cock and held it, and then he began thrusting faster. He echoed, “Oh, shit Bruce.”

He felt so good, so tight, even despite the butt plug. His cock throbbed, and he groaned, Bruce’s head was still bowed and he was making small breathy sounds on every thrust, and then Clark realised, they both need more from each other. He pulled out slowly and Bruce reflexively tried to follow him. Clark said, “Bruce…wait…”

Bruce shook his head once and turned to face him, he swallowed nervously, “You don’t like it?”

Clark laughed in shocked amusement, and Bruce’s eyes widened in alarm. Clark’s eyes sparkled and then he whisked Bruce into his arms and laughed, “Idiot.”

Then he kissed him with all his passion for him and then he lifted Bruce and pinned him to the shower tiles. He wrapped Bruce’s legs around his waist and thrust back inside him. Bruce arched against the tiles and Clark took his mouth again. Bruce growled and returned the passion. Soon they were both moaning constantly, “Oh, fuck, yeah, ah fuck, fuck.”

Clark mouthed Bruce’s neck and asked hopefully, “Do you like it, Bruce?”

Bruce groaned and nodded, “It’s a lot better than I thought it would be.”

Clark smiled, “Thank god.”

Then he began thrusting deeper and Bruce grasped his shoulders and moaned, “Oh, yeah.”

Clark licked into his mouth, “You like that, you like it rough?”

Bruce cried unintelligibly and then begged, “Make me come, Clark, please make me come.”

Clark answered by thrusting harder and jerking Bruce off, and soon Bruce was coming between their two bodies and Clark let go and filled his boyfriend’s ass with come. Bruce panted heavily into Clark’s mouth and Clark languidly sucked Bruce’s bottom lip, he mumbled, “Thank you.”

Bruce responded, “I’ve wanted you so long, Clark, I’m happy to have you anyway I can.”

Clark leaned his forehead against Bruce’s and asked, “You are…happy I mean?”

Bruce nodded, “As happy as a grumpy old Bat can be.”

Clark chuckled and let him down from the wall, caught him as his legs wobbled a bit, “C’mon, we’re not exactly past it.”

They soaped each other up and helped each other get clean again.

~*~

They both exited the shower. Clark noticed straightaway that his grimy uniform was missing from the floor. He asked, “Did you move my uniform?”

Bruce shook his head, “No, it was there when I entered the shower… Alfred must’ve collected it to launder it.”

Clark cringed, “You mean he was out here when we were…?”

Bruce reached for a robe, and passed one to Clark and then got one for his self, “It’s just something you will have to get used to, in service it’s all about being invisible, and Alfred’s great at it.”

Clark put his robe on and asked jokingly, “Is that how you learnt it?”

Bruce smirked, “That would be telling.”

They left the cave and made their way up to the main house, as they walked down the hallway, Alfred called to them, “Dinner will be served in ten minutes, Sirs.”

Bruce replied, “Thanks, Alfred.” then they continued up to their bedroom.

~*~

After redressing, they returned downstairs and entered the dining room. Clark had been a guest before so it wasn’t totally alien for him to dine formally. However, the spread that Alfred was putting on this evening was more in line with food that would be served at the Kent farm. As they approached the table, Clark took a seat and then Bruce surprised him by not seating himself at the head of the table as usual but opposite Clark facing him. It looked as if Bruce was continuing the equal partners theme of the day.

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce just as Dick bounded in to the dining room. He gazed at the food on the table, and rubbed his hands together, “Wow, it looks great.”

Alfred entered carrying the last of the serving dishes, “Good old fashioned food to make Master Clark feel at home.”

Clark smiled with affection at their old friend, “You always do that, Alfred.”

Dick spied the chair at the head of the table empty and dived for it. He sat himself down, and grinned, “I’m the Lord of the Manor now.”

Clark laughed, but Bruce ordered, “Out of that chair, it’s going to be a long time before you earn that seat.”

Dick harrumphed, and squinted at Bruce, “Why are you such a…?”

Clark spoke up, he warned, “Dick…”

Dick turned to Clark and Clark motioned with his head towards the chair next to him, “C’mon…”

Dick gave him a small smile, and stood up and sat next to Clark. Dick glared at Bruce and Bruce glared back. Then he smirked and then he said, “As I was saying, that seat belongs to someone who has earned it…” he turned, “Alfred, will you please join us for our family meal?”

Alfred looked surprised but he shook his head, “Thank you, Sir, but no. It is not proper not in the formal dining room.”

Bruce smiled gently and Dick mirrored the smile, “Yeah, Alfred, c’mon you should be here.”

Alfred looked a bit flustered, but didn’t take his seat, so, Clark stated, “You told me earlier that everything here is mine now, that means you are my servant… so, I order you to sit down in that chair and share this meal with us.”

Bruce and Dick shocked, and Bruce began to reprimand him, “Wait a minute…”

Alfred smiled and said, “As you wish, Master Clark.”

Then he took the seat at the head of the table, and Bruce, Dick and Clark shared pleased smiles, and then the family tucked into their delicious dinner.

~*~

Later that night, Batman and Robin were poised on a rooftop in downtown Gotham. Superman hovered over the edge of the building. Superman was supposed to be doing his own patrol, first of Metropolis and then a global one. But he couldn’t leave right now because Robin was upset and annoyed and Batman was giving him the silent treatment.

Robin complained, “I’m eighteen years old, I’ve been working with him for years now and he still treats me like a child.”

Batman looked at Superman, “When he acts like a child, that’s when I treat him like one.”

Robin declared, “He doesn’t know how to have fun, I thought you had taught him something, C…Superman.”

Batman heckled, “You see he can’t even remember to keep in character.”

Superman rolled his eyes, “Listen to yourselves. Batman, Robin is right, he’s not only a young man now, he’s also a hero, he earned our respect a long time ago.”

Robin smiled smugly, “Yeah, you tell him.”

Superman sighed, “Robin… you’ve got to understand it’s hard for all of us, not to think of you as that boy that came into our lives so long ago, we only want to keep you safe.”

Batman nodded in agreement. Superman continued, “I’d hate to think where all this bickering is moving towards, but lucky for you two, I’m no longer a bystander in all this, I’m a full time member of this family now and I’m not going to allow you to fall out with each other. You’ll both be in trouble if I hear you arguing when I’m doing my patrol, okay?”

Batman and Robin glanced at each other in dismay and then Robin laughed in delight, Batman was visibly struggling to stay in persona. Superman floated down, ruffled Robin’s hair, and then approached Batman. He smiled. “Having a hard time remembering to stay in character?” Batman grumbled, and Superman leaned in and kissed him. Batman responded for a moment and Superman pulled away, “I’ll see you two at home later.”

Then he floated higher and then flew up into the sky and headed for Metropolis, and then he heard them.

Robin asked, “Do you think he’s still listening?”

“Yes, of course he is.”

“What did he mean by trouble?”

“I don’t know but I don’t want to find out.”

“Does that mean I can go to a party on Friday night?”

“As long, as you’re home by midnight.”

“Okay, agreed…. it’s going to be good having Clark live at the Manor, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be great.”

“I’m happy for you, Batman.”

“I’m happy for me too, Robin.”

Superman smiled, he didn’t know what might have happened, if he and Bruce hadn’t gotten together, but Clark knew everything was going to turn out fine; and this family was going to stick together. He was going to make sure of it.

 

The end


End file.
